Rainbow Rocket Gal 2: Dragon Rage!
by BlueTornado3275
Summary: With the defeat of Rainbow Rocket in the other dimension, Rebecca is left uneasy about her strength as a team with Gyara. Gizmo decides to send them on a training trip to Blackthorn City. They meet up with the Leader of the area, Clair, who begins to train them. When they're called out to the Burnt Tower to find a rare Pokémon, can Rebecca and Gyara reunite as a team once again?


Rainbow Rocket Gal 2: Dragon Rage!

**To think that I enjoyed writing Rainbow Rocket Gal so much, that I decided to write a sequel. It'll be basically the same thing, only with a new story. I just couldn't help myself!**

**Also, before I begin, I just want to let everyone that any reviews are welcome. Feedback, advice, criticism, all that jargin (Although rude or mean comments will be deleted as soon as I see them. Just so you know!). But just to bring something to your attention, these are my stories, and I will write them how I want to. I'm not naming names, but the way I write, is the way I will write. So thanks for bearing with me! Enjoy the sequel to Rainbow Rocket Gal!**

"_Gyara!"_

_Rebecca watched helplessly as Gyara fell down to the ground, knocked out. The Incineroar let out a huff as it wiped its own blood off its face. The boy who commanded it let out a sigh._

"_For an Admin, you sure are pretty weak. And one Pokémon? What Admin has one Pokémon? Pathetic." He strolled by her toward the teleporter to the lower area of Lusamine's Mansion. Rebecca fell down to her knees and sat there. She didn't even do anything as the boy teleported out to lower area. One thing was on her mind._

"_Am I really that weak? There's no way." She felt a tear roll down her face as she returned Gyara to his ball. "I'm sorry Giovanni. I've… I've failed you." Judging by the power the boy had shown her, she didn't think that Giovanni would be able to beat him._

"_I… I'm sorry Gyara. I wasn't strong enough." She looked up and was surprised to see Gyara flying away from her. She began to panic._

"_Gyara! Wait! Don't leave me!" She tried to chase after him, only to have the world collapse around her._

"GYARA!"

Rebecca shot up in her bed, her blanket flinging off her and falling to the floor. She sat there breathing for a moment. She jumped with fright when Gyara's face appeared in the window. Ever since he'd evolved, he was too big for the tank, so he slept outside, which he was fine with.

"Fucking hell Gyara. Don't… Don't do that." Gyara gave her a concerned look. "I just had that nightmare again."

Ever since the defeat of Rainbow Rocket in the other dimension, Rebecca had been having the same nightmare over and over again. It was messing with her confidence. Gyara moved away from the window as Rebecca made her way outside. Gyara wrapped himself around Rebecca to comfort her. It was pretty plain but that's what calmed her down. She let out a sigh as she held onto him. Gyara placed his head onto the ground and the two eventually fell asleep again.

…

"Honey, you look terrible!"

Rebecca was in Gizmo's lab resting in a chair. They'd all just gotten back from the morning briefing (Which was mainly telling them that they were Team Rocket again, after their failure in the other dimension.) and Rebecca was dead tired.

"Do I? I've been having that fucking nightmare over and over again. It's messing with my work lately and I'm just not sure I can give Gyara the full power he deserves anymore." Gizmo sighed.

"Don't put yourself down my dear. It'll only make it worse."

"But it's true. His words keep lingering in my head. Him calling me weak. I'm not weak, am I?" Gizmo pinched the bridge of his nose before walking over to her and slapping her right across the face. Rebecca jolted at the wake-up call.

"OW! What the fuck was that for?!"

"Pull yourself together!" He readjusted his glasses. "What you need, is more training. And seeing's as no one around here has a proper Dragon Type Pokémon, I'm going to send you to where all Dragon Type Trainers go."

"But Gyara's a Water-Flying Typ-"

"I'm sending you on a training trip to Blackthorn City!" He interrupted. "There, you will meet up with the Blackthorn Unit Leader. She'll give you as much training as you can squeeze into today."

"Wha? But I have work here!"

"Go! I'll organise for someone else to do it. But first change out of your uniform! We don't want to make a scene!" He pushed Rebecca into the changing room.

"Hey wait! I can-"

"Nonsense. Change quickly!" With that, Gizmo yanked her shirt off. He paused.

"Hmm. I… clearly didn't think this through." She stood there with Rebecca's massive boobs and pink bra just inches away from his face. Rebecca blushed.

"You sure fucking didn't!" Gizmo was sent flying as Rebecca punched him out of the changing room. She growled angrily at him before noticing someone standing in the doorway to the lab. Archer stared at the topless Rebecca then to the face planted Gizmo on the floor. He had a trickle of blood spirting comically from his head. He cleared his throat.

"I do hope I'm not interrupting something."

"Fuck you for even THINKING you were!"

…

Rebecca let out a sigh as she walked toward Blackthorn City. The trip was short but it felt like ages for her. She was wearing new casual clothes, being a Navy Blue sleeveless T-shirt and a pair of leggings that made her butt look even bigger than it was. Her sneakers were black and she wore a pair of red fingerless gloves. Her puffy black hat rested on the top of her head. She shivered briefly as she passed the Ice Path cave entrance.

"Thank god I don't have to go through there anymore." She muttered to herself.

When Team Rocket had taken over the region, they'd made a few areas more accessible to the grunts that didn't have any transportation. They'd made a cutting between the Mahogany Town side of the cave into Blackthorn City which was much appreciated to most travellers.

When she reached Blackthorn City, she discovered that the place was overrun with Team Rocket members that were patrolling the streets. She made her way to the main Team Rocket building and flashed her badge to the grunt at the gate, who motioned for her to pass and she walked in. Inside, there were grunts swarming around everywhere. She made her way up to the reception desk and rang the bell. Soon, a generic male grunt came up to her.

"Hello. Welcome to the Blackthorn City Unit building. You must be Rebecca."

"Yep. I'm here to meet the leader for some special training." The grunt flashed a surprisingly genuine smile.

"Sure. She's not here actually. She never is." Rebecca raised an eyebrow.

"She's not? I thought the leaders couldn't leave their cities unless it was an emergency." The grunt chuckled.

"She's not exactly one to follow the rules. But just because she's not here doesn't mean she'd not in the city." He shrugged. "You'll find her in the Dragon's Den. Just behind the former gym. You'll need a Surfing Pokémon though." Rebecca nodded.

"I do have one. Thanks for that."

"Anytime. Welcome to Blackthorn by the way!" He called out as she walked out of the building. Rebecca headed up to the old gym, passing several patrols on the way. She kept having to show her ID, as she wasn't wearing her Team Rocket Uniform. It was beginning to get a little irritating.

She reached the old gym with no problems at all. Although, it did peak her interest as to what they were using it for ever since the League had been shut down. They were using Pryce's Gym back in Mahogany Town as a storage cooler for imported goods that needed to stay cool. She poked her head in the front door of the gym just to have a look. She was slightly disturbed by what she saw.

"What the actual fuck?"

It seemed to be a prison. Thankfully, it wasn't a prison for people. She could see Pokémon everywhere. There were cages suspended over the lava, cages sitting on rotating platforms and cages just sitting around the place. The grunt at the door spotted Rebecca's head.

"Hey! You're not supposed to be in here!"

"Oops! Sorry." She quickly ducked out and called Gyara out. She jumped on and the two Surfed over to the Dragon's Den Entrance. She reached the other side in record time and jumped off, recalling Gyara to his ball.

The entrance to the Dragon's Den was boarded up and at first, Rebecca thought she was in the wrong place.

"Er… I thought I was supposed to go here." But on closer inspection, she saw that the boards were old and had been moved many of times. She also saw the small sign next to the entrance.

"_Keep out. Rocket Grunts are not welcome._ Huh. Good thing I don't listen to signs." She carefully pulled down the boards and made her way into the Dragon's Den. Once inside, she made her way down the ladder in the middle of the room and was welcomed to the large cave under the ground. It had a large body of water with a medium sized shrine in the middle of it. Rebecca made her way over to the broken bridge and stopped before the end. She took a deep breath.

"Hello? I'm here to meet the leader of Blackthorn City." All she heard was her own echo around the cave. She sighed.

"I guess not. Where the hell is the leader then?" She turned to leave when she heard the sound of something rising from the water behind her. She froze, too scared to see what it was.

"Didn't you read the sign?" It was a strong voice of a female, probably around twenty-four. Rebecca turned around slowly to see a large Dragonair standing tall in the water. On its head, was a young woman with periwinkle hair tied up in a ponytail. She wore a blue skin tight body suit, blue boots and blue gloves with a black cape to go with it. She was glaring at Rebecca with cold blue eyes. Rebecca stammered.

"I… I did. B-b-but this was where I was told to look for someone." She quickly bowed. "I'm sorry I disturbed you." She quickly shuffled back toward the ladder. The woman continued to glare at her for a short while before bursting out with laughter. Rebecca paused her retreat as she stopped her laughing.

"You must be Rebecca. Gizmo told me you were coming." Rebecca raised an eyebrow.

"You're the Blackthorn Unit Leader? Not exactly what I was expecting." The woman jumped off the Dragonair and walked up to her.

"I'm Clair. I am the Blackthorn City Unit Leader. Pleasure to meet you."

"Likewise. I just thought that you were someone else who lived in here because you're not exactly wearing a Team Rocket Uniform." Clair sighed.

"To be completely honest? I don't particularly enjoy working for Team Rocket." Rebecca gave her a confused look.

"How so?" Her eyes widened. "You're not a traitor, are you?" Clair chuckled.

"No, no, of course not! I just miss being a Gym Leader."

"You were a Gym Leader?"

"Yes. I loved the thrill of other trainers battling against my Pokémon. The rush of that was so intoxicating." She thumped her chest proudly, making her (Slightly smaller than Rebecca's.) breasts bounce. Rebecca nodded.

"But then we took over the region."

"Yeah. I was given the option to join or suffer. I would have been a fool not to." She smiled. "But that's in the past. For now, I live down here and train. I do go back out to Blackthorn City for all the important stuff, but I mostly leave everything up to one of my Admins. He does a better job than I'd ever do."

"So, are you a friendly leader then?" Clair smirked.

"Oh no. I'm a fearful leader. Everyone is scared of me. I try to keep that façade up so that none of the grunts come down here. It's so much easier to live on my own than to live with a group of girls." Rebecca nodded knowingly.

"Tell me about it. I had to live in a room with others before Gyara and I made a shack up near the Lake of Rage."

"Anyway, enough about me. Tell me a little about yourself." She led Rebecca over to Dragonair and the two hopped on. It took them over to the back of the shrine, where the two hopped off and made their way inside.

…

"…You should have seen the look on his face when his Gengar went down. It was if he'd just realised that he'd let the whole region down. And it was all because he evolved Gyara!"

"Oh dear. Ethan must have felt terrible because of that."

Rebecca was sitting on one of the cushions in the Shrine as Clair was getting changed. Gyara was outside, getting to know the Dragonair before their training. Rebecca grinned.

"I think he was. So I told him, "That's what you get for sniffing my panties like that!" He wasn't very happy with that." As much as it sounded like she was focused on telling her story, Rebecca was actually having a hard time keeping her face from blushing brightly. From where she was sitting, she could see the shadow of Clair's naked figure through the screen she was changing behind thanks to a lone light from Clair's side of the screen. She might not have been lesbian, but god help her when she saw the curves on this woman!

Clair re-emerged from behind the screen. She wore the basic Team Rocket uniform consisting of a black shirt and pants, a white belt running around her slim waist, white upper arm gloves and below the knee boots. The red Rocket logo sat on her chest. She still had her gold earrings and hair tie on though. She gave her ponytail a flick.

"Right. We'll have something to eat, and then we'll head out to do some training. I'm sure you're hungry after your traveling?" Rebecca was hoping her blush was gone.

"I only came from Mahogany Town, but yeah. I'm always hungry!" Clair chuckled as she walked over to the makeshift kitchen. She collected a few things before beginning to make lunch.

"So, why'd Gizmo send you to me? As far as I know, you were the one who single-handedly beat Johto's last line of defence. Why do you need my help to train?" Rebecca huffed.

"Well I went along with the Rainbow Rocket Unit to the other dimension." Clair glanced to her.

"Oh? How was that? I would've loved to go, but I was forced to stay here. Keep an eye on the other units, Giovanni said." She let out a huff. "Sometimes I just want to punch that man in the face." Rebecca chuckled.

"Well the region was nice. It was hot and the place we'd seized was a really big mansion." Clair nodded as she cut open a bread roll. "I would have loved to explore a little. But no sooner than we'd taken over, this hotshot trainer shows up and begins to beat us up! He made quick work of the other leaders and before long, I was up against him. I might have been able to defeat him if his **girlfriend** hadn't healed his Pokémon!" Clair put the final touches to lunch and brought the two burgers over to the little table that Rebecca was sitting at and placed them down. "And when he beat me, he had the nerve to call me pathetic! Can you believe it?" She picked up her roll and gnawed at it. Clair sighed.

"And I suppose that's been bothering you? You can't keep up with Gyarados because you fear that you're not strong enough?"

Rebecca nodded.

"Ok. It seems I've got a fair bit to teach you. Once we're finished, we'll go out and begin your training."

"Ok." Came Rebecca's mouth-filled response.

"Please, don't talk with your mouth full."

"Sorry."

"What did I just say?" She karate chopped the unsuspecting Rebecca on the head.

"Owee."

…

Rebecca (Back in her Team Rocket Uniform.) and Clair stood on their Pokémon as Gyara and Dragonair stood tall in the water. Clair was giving Rebecca advice.

"The thing to know about Dragon Type Pokémon is that their difficult to training. Sure Gyara isn't a Dragon Type, but he is classified as one." She pointed to Gyara. "Your task for our training, is to become one with Gyara, and beat Dragonair. That shouldn't be too hard for an admin like you." Rebecca nodded.

"Aright. We're not going to hold back!"

"Neither are we. You have until 5pm to find and beat us. Think you can manage that?"

"You bet!"

"Aright. Let us begin!" As soon as the word begin was uttered, Rebecca and Gyara lunged forward.

"Gyara! Wrap her up before they can escape!" Gyara quickly got to work, wrapping himself around Dragonair. She grunted in annoyance. Clair simply smirked.

"Break out and head into the caves!" Dragonair obeyed and simply slipped out of Gyara's grasp. The two quickly disappeared down one of the cave mouths. Rebecca cursed to herself.

"Fuck. We have to go after her!" She pointed to the cave and the two also disappeared down the same cave.

The next couple of hours were slightly infuriating to Rebecca. They'd catch a glimpse of Clair and Dragonair, only to be blasted by a Hyper Beam or Dragon Breath, before they were gone again. They'd managed to get several hits on her, but not enough to stop her. Rebecca roared loudly.

"God fucking damn it! Every time we see her, she hits us and then disappears again. This cave is a bloody maze!" Gyara let out a sigh. Rebecca did too.

"Sorry Gyara. We need to work together to draw them out. Have you got any ideas?" Gyara shook his head. There was a moment of silence as the two thought. Then, an idea popped into Rebecca's head.

"Oh! I know." She looked down to Gyara. "How big of a Dragon Rage can you do?"

Clair and Dragonair had come to a stop to catch their breaths. Clair chuckled.

"She's much better than I thought. We need to be vigilant Dragonair." The Dragon Type cooed in response. The two made their way into a small hallway heading back to the Dragon's Den. It was a tight squeeze for Dragonair facing upright so she lowered herself and Clair down to go through. They were halfway through when Clair heard something.

"Hold it." Dragonair stopped as Clair listened to the growing noise. It sounded like something was being charged up. She glanced behind her to see a purple Dragon Rage coming toward them, completely filling the narrow hallway. Her face paled.

"Shit! Go, go, go! We need to-" She was interrupted as the flames of the Dragon Rage overwhelmed them. The pair found themselves being pushed back before popping out of the hallway near the shrine. Clair was flung off Dragonair and into the shallow water near the edge of the shrine. Before Dragonair could right herself, Gyara and Rebecca burst out of the cave.

"Got you!" Gyara was quick to wrap himself around the disoriented sea serpent. Once wrapped up, Rebecca gave the final command.

"Ice Fang!" Gyara's breath became cold as he bit down on Dragonair. She yelped in pain before finally slumping over, defeated. Rebecca grinned.

"Yes! We did it!" Gyara roared in agreement before releasing Dragonair and watched her fall into the shallow water. Rebecca looked around for Clair. "How'd we do Clair? Clair?" After a moment, Clair's head burst out from the water, coughing.

"Wow. You… That… I'm impressed. That was clever." She looked up to Rebecca. "I didn't even think about… Wait, why are you blushing?" Rebecca looked away, embarrassed that she'd been caught staring.

"Your… Uh… Your shirt's slipped." Clair raised an eyebrow before looking down. Sure enough, the sleeve of her right shoulder had slipped off, giving anyone around her a good look at her purple bra and a good amount of her (Thankfully still covered!) right boob. Clair stared at it for a moment before shrugging.

"So?"

"So?! What do you mean by "So?"

"I mean, we're both young women. Surely you can handle a bit of same gender skin."

"Have you seen the curves on you? How could I not be staring?!" Clair sighed as she fixed up her uniform.

"Anyway, good work. I'm impressed that you managed to beat us." She recalled Dragonair to her Poké Ball. "However, just because you beat us once, doesn't mean your training is over."

"What?" Rebecca questioned childishly.

"We'll continue training after we've had something to eat and our Pokémon are healed." Rebecca pouted.

"And here I was thinking we were done…"

"Don't give me attitude missy. Or I'll show you the fearful leader I can be." Rebecca gulped before jumping off Gyara and returning him. She then followed Clair back into the shrine.

…

Rebecca sat at the small table again, quickly inhaling her food as Clair just watched her in disbelief.

"Are you even tasting your food?" Rebecca paused her scarfing to give her an unamused look.

"Of course I am. It's chicken." Clair sighed.

"It's Fried Rice. I can't imagine what your mother thinks about your horrible table manners." Rebecca shovelled her last spoonful of her food before letting out a content burp.

"I wouldn't know. I never met her." Clair's spoon froze just before entering her mouth. She stared at her for a moment before placing the spoon back in her bowl.

"What… Do you mean?" Rebecca huffed.

"Apparently, when I was younger, my parents were involved with the wrong crowd. I was told that I had to stay with my Aunt while they went out to do their business. I'm pretty sure it had something to do with the earlier generation of Team Rocket. When I was five, my Aunt came home one day in quite a panic…"

"_Rebecca, my dear. Come here."_

_I remember racing down the stairs to greet her, but when I got to her, the look of panic was almost made me freeze right there and then._

"_Auntie. What's wrong?" She quickly took me down to the basement before hiding me in a box._

"_They're here. The people that Mommy and Daddy were working with. Hide in here and don't pop you're head out until I say so. And just so you know…" She placed the lid of the box over me. "…I love you sweetheart."_

_I think I was in the box for a good hour or so, all the while, a bit of rough shaking was keeping me from peeking. Now that I'm older and I know my Pokémon, I'm pretty sure it was the move Earthquake. Anyway, after a brief while after the shaking had stopped completely, the lid of my box was ripped off by man in black. He was quick to take me out and I was taken to the leader, who was standing in the middle of where Auntie's house should have been standing. It was a young Giovanni (I didn't know that at the time.), who gave me the two options that would shape the rest of my life._

"Join of suffer." Clair mumbled. Rebecca nodded.

"I've been a grunt since I was five. Giovanni was kind enough to give me Gyara back, despite him seeing the value in him. Good thing too." The pair sat in silence for a few moments before the landline on one of the shrine walls rang. Clair sighed as she went to answer the call. Rebecca took the opportunity to have a quick look around the shrine after taking the plates to the kitchen.

The shine itself wasn't very big, but Clair had turned it into a nice cozy place. The kitchen sat in the top right corner while Clair's bed sat in the left. The table stood short but proud in the middle of the right side with a hallway with a door led to a small bathroom directly across from it. The lower right corner housed a small living room with a TV on the wall near the entrance and a bookcase against the right wall. The bottom left corner where Clair was standing had the phone, a table and a small healing machine for Clair's Pokémon. Right in the centre of the large room, on the roof was a large light. It wasn't a chandelier but it looked almost like one. Rebecca was examining some of the paintings when Clair put the phone down and turned to her.

"Ok. Change of plans. We're going out." Rebecca barely caught Gyara's ball (Ok, she did fumble it, but her breast's stopped its fall so she could grab it.) as Clair tossed it to her.

"Where to? What for?" Clair rolled her eyes at her childish response.

"Ecruteak City. Apparently, an unusual Pokémon has been spotted there and we're going to find it." Rebecca clipped Gyara's ball to her belt as she gave Clair a funny look.

"I thought leaders couldn't leave their home base unless an emergency." Clair rolled her eyes.

"If you think I'd comply with that rule, you've got another thing coming." She smiled. "Besides. I'm not exactly one who follows the rules."

…

Using the underground network of caves inside the Dragon's Den, Rebecca and Clair slipped out of Blackthorn City. They got to a point where they had to dive down into a body of water (To which, Rebecca squeaked at the chill of it.) and follow a short passageway before resurfacing out at the Lake of Rage, which mildly surprised Rebecca. Dragonair and Gyara took to the night skies and flew silently toward Ecruteak City. It wasn't long before they flew past Tin Tower and coming to a halt at the base of the Burnt Tower. It was seven in the evening so there weren't many people around. Clair looked to Rebecca.

"Now, I have no idea what kind of a Pokémon it is. All I was told was that it was large and blue. I'm going to assume it's either a water or ice type, so keep your guard up." Rebecca nodded. "I'm going to check inside. You can check out the back."

"Right." The two headed inside before splitting up. Rebecca moved slowly around the gardens, as to not startle whatever Pokémon they were looking for. There were all sorts of Pokémon in the garden, but none that would fit the "Unusual" category. After ten minutes of searching, Rebecca let out a tired groan before sitting down on a bench.

"Fucking hell. Now I remember why I don't look for specific Pokémon anymore." She leant over the back of the chair. "Why can't it just show itself?"

It seemed as if Jirachi had overheard her and granted her wish. As Rebecca began to sit up again, she caught a glint of blue in the corner of her eye. She swivelled her head towards it, hoping it wasn't a Marill or a Surskit. Luck was on her side when she saw the unusual Pokémon.

Its fur was rich electric blue in colour, with yellow cheeks, ears, paws and the length of its tail. Its tail and the inside of its ears were also blue while the large circle on its stomach was white. The two stripes on its back were a deeper shade of blue. But what surprised Rebecca the most, was the actual Pokémon it was.

It was a Raichu. And it was just sitting at the edge of the pond, staring into it.

Rebecca stared at it for a moment, mesmerised by its beauty. This was the unusual Pokémon? It was certainly unusual, but why was it blue? She watched with interest as it stood up and closed its eyes. Her eyes widened in surprised when it opened its mouth and a beam of blue shot out of it, freezing the pond over. She couldn't help but gasp when she realised that, not only was it blue, but it was an ice type.

And an electric type apparently, as she found out right after seeing it freeze the pond. Raichu must have heard her gasp and sent a large bolt of electricity towards her. She barely dodged out of the way, but she'd lost her element of surprise as she rolled out of the bushes she'd been hiding in. She chuckled nervously as the Raichu gave her a confused look.

"I… I probably should have made myself known sooner…" The Raichu nodded as Rebecca sat up and looked at it from head to toe. "Sorry. Wow though. I've never seen an Electric-Ice Type Raichu before. That's so cool! …No pun intended." The Raichu stared at her for a moment, as if deciding whether to trust her or not. Rebecca stood up slowly and grabbed an Oran Berry off a nearby tree before back sitting down. She carefully held it out to the unique Pokémon.

"Here. You probably couldn't reach this from your height." Raichu sniffed it cautiously before grinning and biting into it. Rebecca grinned at his friendliness. Ever so slowly, she reached out to pet it. Raichu seemed to flinch before letting Rebecca's hand brush against his head.

Before he was startled by a voice.

"Aww, come on!" Raichu jumped back and Rebecca's eye twitched. She looked behind her to see the owner of the voice.

It was a young girl, no older than nineteen. She had blue hair pulled into two unrealistically positioned ponytails that sat under a yellow hat. She wore a tight pink sleeveless shirt that made her modest sized breasts seem to be bigger than they were and tight yellow and black gym shorts. A Pokégear was hanging around her neck on a thin lanyard. She had a look of disappointment on her face.

"I was hoping I'd find the rare Pokémon first. But it appears not." Rebecca glanced back to Raichu, whose eyes were darting back and forth between the two girls. She let out a sigh.

"Yeah, well now you've gone and made him nervous again." Rebecca stood up and turned to face the other girl. "He was just warming up to me."

"Sorry. I didn't realise…" The girl froze as she did. Rebecca raised an eyebrow.

"What?"

"You're… apart of Team Rocket!" Rebecca face-palmed internally.

'_Aaand I forgot I was still in my fucking uniform again. Last time that happened was when Ethan evolved Gyara.' _

"And? I'm not exactly…"

"I won't let you get that Pokémon! Ampharos! Centre stage! We've got work to do!" A Pink Poké Ball was thrown and the Light Pokémon popped into existence. The yellow Pokémon let out a feeble roar before moving into a battle stance, its necklace giving off a bright shine. Rebecca sighed.

"Fine. I wasn't going to battle, but you're the one who made me. Gyara!" Rebecca tossed Gyara's ball out onto the field and Gyara's roar put Ampharos' roar to shame. The girl's eyes widened.

"That Gyarados… You're this "Rebecca" that Ethan told me about?" Rebecca slightly twitched at the boy's name.

"Yeah. So what? It's too late to back out now! I'm coming at you full force! Hydro Pump!" Gyara built up water in his mouth before shooting it toward Ampharos without warning. There was a large splash as it slammed into the Light Pokémon. Mist burst out and the area was covered. Rebecca saw Gyara move to her side. "Ethan must have told you how strong we are from the last time we battled. Don't think you can just…"

A large bolt of lightning flew out of the misty terrain and struck Gyara with x4 effectiveness. He roared with pain before giving himself a shake to throw off any remaining effects. The mist burst apart from a beam of light to reveal the girl and Ampharos. The girl had a huge grin on her face.

"You didn't let me finish." She crossed her arms against her chest. "I'm Crystal. I'm a friend of my darling Ethan's. I'm challenging you for the sake of that Raichu… and the region. Witness our power of Mega Evolution!" Crystal tapped her bracelet (That Rebecca only noticed now.) and a pink glow began to pulse from it. She held it up toward the night sky.

_Beyond Evolution…_

_Mega Evolve!_

"Aw crap…"

Ampharos' necklace shone brightly, enveloping it in the light. After a moment, it broke out again, now slightly bigger and an excessive amount of hair. It gave it a flick before moving into its new battle position. Gyara snorted, trying to hold back his laughter. Rebecca snickered.

"I know it looks funny, but don't underestimate it. It **is** an Electric Type after all." Gyara seemed to shut up rather quickly when he heard that. "Be on your guard. We don't want Miss Wannabe model to pull any dirty tricks." Rebecca grinned when she saw Crystal's eye twitch.

"Wannabe? I'll have you know that I'm way better looking than you!" Rebecca snorted.

"As if."

"I am!"

"Your… What? B-cupped breasts say otherwise." Crystal's face went red.

"B-cup?! I'll have you know that they are a C-cup! Bigger than most girls!"

"Is that so? Feast your eyes on my Double D-cup then!" To prove a point, Rebecca leaned over, giving Crystal a good gape at the size of her boobs. Crystal twitched.

"S-s-so what? I am way curvier than you!"

Gyara and Mega Ampharos watched the two with disbelief.

"_Isn't this supposed to be a Pokémon battle?"_

"_Kris… tends to get a little worked up when someone shames her body. Give her a minute and then we'll get started."_

"_What are they arguing about?"_

The two larger Pokémon glanced to Raichu, who was sitting beside them, still eating his Oran Berry that Rebecca had given him. Ampharos sighed.

"_If you don't know now, you'll get it when you're older."_

"_Oh. Ok."_

"_I think that's enough."_

Gyara let out a roar, dragging the two girls' attentions out of their sudden shoving contest. Crystal blinked.

"Hey! Weren't we supposed to be battling with our Pokémon?" Rebecca (Whose hands were still on top of Crystal's boobs.) nodded.

"Oh yeah. Sorry." The two jumped away from each other and stood behind their Pokémon before commencing the battle.

"Aqua Jet!"

"Thunder Punch!"

Up in the Burnt Tower, Clair (Who had heard the commotion coming from outside.) stood at the window, watching the two Pokémon advance on each other.

"Let's see if you two are up to beating a Mega Pokémon."

Just before Gyara came into contact with Mega Ampharos' Thunder Punch, Rebecca called out again.

"Dodge to the side and follow up with Ice Fang!" Doing as he was told, Gyara barely dodged the electrified fist and twisted around, mouth already at frostbite level. He bit down hard, making Mega Ampharos yelp in pain. Crystal grinned.

"Bring him down while you're in his mouth! Discharge! Then Thunder Punch again!"

"Let him go!" Mega Ampharos let loose a wicked shock over his body. Gyara barely let go in time, taking a chunk of damage as he did. Mega Ampharos spun around and charged up his fist again. Gyara had nowhere to go and had to endure the punch. Due to the immense power behind it, Gyara was sent flying toward Burnt Tower. He hit it with a loud crash, the sound of which nearly woke everyone in town up. Rebecca ran after her Pokémon as Crystal followed suite.

"Gyara!" Luckily, her fears were squashed as Gyara burst out of the tower remains and divebombed the Light Pokémon. Rebecca let out a sigh of relief before issuing the next command. "Hydro Pump!"

"Don't let it! Thunderbolt!" Gyara let a massive blast of water gush from his mouth as Mega Ampharos fired a Thunderbolt up toward it. The electricity hit and electrified the water as it reached him. While Gyara got shocked, Mega Ampharos was hit by the falling torrent of water. Gyara landed in the small pond with a splash. Mega Ampharos shook off the water while Gyara reared up from the pond. Crystal couldn't help but laugh.

"Let's finish this! Time to bring down the house!" Gyara glanced up as Mega Ampharos pointed one of his stubby hands toward the sky. He gulped when he saw the clouds above him. Rebecca was frantic.

"Shit! Fuck! Get out of there!"

"Thunder!"

Mega Ampharos stayed still for a moment before bringing his hand down toward Gyara. A huge bolt of lightning dropped into the pond. Gyara roared in pain as the power coursed through him. After a moment, the pain subsided and Gyara toppled down. He wasn't quite beaten, but a single jolt of electricity would finish him off. Crystal whooped with joy.

"Yes! We're doing it! In your face!" She stuck her tongue out at Rebecca before pointing back to the water serpent. "We won't let Team Rocket get their hands on the Raichu! The end is here!" Mega Ampharos charged up again and fired off a Thunderbolt. Rebecca couldn't do anything but cry in desperation.

"NO!"

There was a sudden chill in the air and a block of ice sprung up and blocked the electricity from hitting Gyara. Crystal raised an eyebrow.

"Huh?"

The ice shattered and the blue Raichu stood in-between the two Pokémon. He had a look of determination on his face.

"_Stop."_ He glared at Mega Ampharos. _"Please stop. Gyarados can't fight anymore." _Gyara chuckled at his determination. Crystal waved a hand around.

"Ok. I think it wants us to stop. We're done here." Mega Ampharos nodded before shining and transforming back into regular old Ampharos. Rebecca quickly made her way over to Gyara and pulled a potion off her belt. As it was healing him, she glared at Crystal.

"You're really annoying, you know that?" Crystal smirked.

"For the person that beat my Darling Ethan, you're all bark and no bite. I'm going to turn you in." Rebecca growled.

"I won't be here when they arrive."

"Yes, you will. I'll be here. You're not going anywhere. Come here Raichu." She put her hand out to the part Ice Type Raichu. Raichu stared at her for a moment before batting it away with his tail. Crystal reeled back with fright. "What…?" Raichu poked a tongue out and scampered over to Rebecca, who had just finished healing Gyara. She stared at him.

"You're… you're picking us?" Raichu nodded with a big grin. Rebecca found that his grin was contagious and found herself grinning too. "Thanks."

"No, no, no! Don't you see? Team Rocket is the bad guys! You can't go with them!" she took a step forward, only to jump back when a Dragon Breath blasted down in front of her feet. Looking up, Clair stood on Dragonair, that was looking very pissed.

"We're done here. I suggest you back off." Crystal's eyes widened.

"Clair! You're alive?"

"Of course I am. Who do you think I am?" She leered at her. "I'll be seeing you. Come on Rebecca." Clair and Dragonair flew up into the sky as Rebecca quickly scooped up Raichu and jumped onto Gyara. they were quick to follow and soon, they were gone into the night sky. Crystal dropped to her knees.

"No way. Why does it feel like I lost?"

…

"I can see that you've got a way to go before you get your mojo back."

Rebecca and Clair had stopped at Rebecca's shack at the lake of rage. Raichu was sniffing the shack with interest as Gyara had curled up to sleep. Rebecca stiffened.

"I know. That was a poor battle on our behalf. Had Raichu not stepped in, we would've been toast. We need to get better." Clair shook her head and put her hands over hers.

"You don't need to get better. You just need to let the past go. You're not weak. Far from it in fact. You just need to overcome the doubt within you."

"That… Sounded kinda cheesy, but I can work with it." Clair laughed as she wrapped Rebecca into a hug.

"I know you can do it. I believe it. Gyara believes it. It's just you who needs to catch up with the present. And speaking of presents…" Clair let go of her and fished something out of her belt bag. She lent in and pinned the present to her shirt. As she pulled away, Rebecca could have sworn she had been groped.

"Hey!"

"I award you with the Rising Badge. You did manage to beat us in a battle after all." Clair ignored Rebecca's protest and patted the badge she'd just pinned to her. "Keep it as a good luck charm."

"A good luck charm? What are you, twelve?"

"You never know." Clair turned to the Raichu that had come up to Rebecca's feet. "Let's get going." Rebecca slumped, remembering why they were at the Burnt Tower in the first place.

"Right. I don't get to keep him. One sec." She knelt down to Raichu's level. "I know we haven't known each other for very long, but it was nice to meet an incredibly rare Pokémon like you." Raichu's face fell. "Don't look at me like that! You'll make it harder than it already is! Thanks for saving Gyara too. Much appreciated." Raichu grinned and gave Rebecca a hug.

"Ok. We need to head off, or we'll be spotted in the morning sky. I really don't think Giovanni wants people knowing where his mansion is." Rebecca patted Raichu once more before standing up.

"See you next time Snowflake!"

"Snowflake?"

"Yeah. That's the nickname I gave him."

"Oh, for the love of Arceus. Don't do that!" She couldn't help but chuckle though. "Alright. Now we're going." She scooped the Raichu up and hopped onto Dragonair. They took to the night sky and flew toward Mt. Silver. Rebecca sighed.

"And to think we could've had a new friend. Oh well." Swivelling on her feet, Rebecca headed into her shack. She looked to Gyara, who was now fast asleep. Rebecca gave her new badge a pat.

"Right. Tomorrow, we're going to do some more training! I'm not going to stop until I'm back in my mojo! We will be the strongest!" Gyara simply snorted in his sleep. "Don't you dare doubt me mister! We'll get back on top!"

**So, this has been sitting around for a while now. I'm just happy to have finished it. I hope you enjoyed it as much as the first. Now, I'm not saying that there will be (But perhaps maybe… it's just whether or not I can be bothered…), but Rebecca's story isn't done yet! I may or may not have, planned for two more stories. Have noooo clue when they'll appear on my profile, but just know that the next one, **_**Rainbow Rocket Gal 3: Fallout**_** is (Sorta…) in the works. It'll be done when it is. Just, don't expect it anytime soon.**

**Also, you may or may not have noticed that I put **_**Pokémon: Evolution is the Key!**_** up for adoption. Interested in taking over? Just let me know and we'll go from there. For now, thanks for reading **_**Rainbow Rocket Gal 2: Dragon Rage!**_** I'll talk to you all soon! See ya!**


End file.
